


浓茶/strong tea

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	浓茶/strong tea

浓茶/strong tea

这没有什么对的，也没有什么不对的。濠镜和王耀之间的关系仿佛在他们习得伦理前就已存在。大多数人对兄弟之间的乱伦忌讳莫深，因此他们从未对别人透露过。他们的父母也不知道这件事，还以为那些共眠的夜晚仅是兄弟间要好的凭证。

嘉龙似乎是知道这件事的，他的态度非常微妙，只是在濠镜在在书房看书的时候，轻飘飘丢过一句，大哥不会永远留在这。濠镜不置可否，他当然明白作为一个Omega，无论愿不愿意，王耀会都离开这间老宅，被作为拥有重要意义筹码赠与家族外某个愚蠢粗暴的alpha，以婚姻方式。这  
是必将到来的事实，只是濠镜没想到它会来得这么快。但如果仔细想想，大哥还比他长2岁，他今年都18岁，王耀显然早已到了适婚的年龄。

对方也是个20出头的年轻人，美国新贵，前途无量。他不算长得难看，在alpha里甚至称得上英俊，可濠镜无法真心欢迎他，他的直觉告诉自己，这个男人绝非善类。这种判断没有任何根据，但每次都惊人的准确。濠镜习惯把它称为灵敏的第二‘嗅觉’。

第一次见面，他大哥显然出乎了这位alpha的预料。在柔和明亮的早餐桌上，琼斯每次肌肉细小的牵动都一丝不落的落尽濠镜的眼底。比如现在，琼斯看向他大哥的眼神，隔着眼镜，濠镜也能看清楚背后下流的想法。

这不能怪他，未进行标记的alpha天生就对Omega毫无抵抗能力。更何况现在满屋子都弥漫着他大哥信息素的味道。可笑的传统，所有Omega家族必须向联姻的alpha家族展示Omega的生育价值（无法孕育的Omega是没有味道的）。

琼斯旁边坐着的是另外一个年轻人，亚瑟柯克兰。名字和姓氏一样让人印象深刻，这在他们这个年纪里的alpha还是凤毛麟角。

“这位是我弟弟。”亚瑟做出非常客气的样子，眉宇之间还是忍不住流露出不屑的神色，“阿尔弗雷德琼斯。”

“您好。”濠镜先后与亚瑟和阿尔礼貌性的握过手，“我是王耀的弟弟，王濠镜。”

“王先生比我想得更英俊。”阿尔有点轻浮，但相比亚瑟要真诚得多，“愿意下午去外面走走吗？威廉农场里有几只马里努阿小狗崽刚学会走路，血统不怎么纯正，但毛茸茸的，正是招人喜欢的时候。”

“那位新搬来的乡绅？”王耀还不知道威廉也是柯克兰的远方亲戚。

“他继承了我母亲的姓氏。”亚瑟说，看来在面对Omega的时候，任何alpha都免不了献殷勤的本性。

“他最近回城里了，把农场交给斯科特。”

“斯科特？”王耀挑起眉头。

“好Omega都不应该知道他的名字。”阿尔耸耸肩，“他经常流连——”阿尔猛地打住话头，生怕自己当着王耀的面说出什么有损自己形象的话。

“斯科特先生在镇上有几位相好的Omega伴侣。”濠镜把阿尔后面的话补全，举起杯子抿了口热茶，“当初说要联姻的时候，我还以为是那位柯克兰先生。”

“那农场离这里还有一段路程，我建议我们现在就出发。”亚瑟反应很快，濠镜话音刚落，他就意识到，王耀并非不知道斯科特，而是斯科特这小子在他们到来之前，就试图勾搭过王氏的Omega儿子。他并不在乎王耀的贞操，但如果让阿尔知道斯科特对王耀出手，不免又闹出一场兄弟阋墙  
的笑话。

阿尔显然没多想，他扭头瞥了眼亚瑟，对自家兄弟心血来潮的行动力颇感意外。贴心的管家早就嘱咐好仆从把濠镜和王耀的从马厩牵到门口。女仆长在王耀出门之前把用小碟盛着的两粒药片端到王耀手边。

王耀下意识的看向身边的濠镜，多年的习惯，特别在王耀确定自己是Omega之后。濠镜握住王耀的手，鼓励他把药片咽下去。这没什么危险，但，你知道，习惯使然。濠镜觉得这礼仪可笑，alpha渴求Omega的气息，又不想让别的alpha闻到自己伴侣的气味。在一百年前，alpha会为Omega决斗，那个时候Omega根本不用做贼似的藏起自己的气味，而现在Omega只能为这些孬种服用抑制剂，伟大的alpha将这种行为成为文明。

濠镜只觉得可笑，但这是对的。

*

“你喜欢那个琼斯家的alpha。”濠镜坐在王耀房间的飘窗边，看着不懂事的孩子在即将涨潮的海边嬉戏打闹。

“他不太烦人。”王耀懒散的枕着濠镜的腿，翻过地毯上平放的书。

“那就是喜欢。”濠镜用五指梳理胞兄的头发，语调非常平静。

“怎么，你想以后让斯科特和你做亲戚。”王耀仰头看向濠镜，不正经的笑起来，“还是说，你更喜欢亚瑟柯克兰。”

“我害怕。”濠镜轻轻笑了下。

“怕什么？”

濠镜没有说话，他低下头把鼻尖深深的埋进王耀的发顶。有泪水湿润的王耀的头发，王耀站起身坐到濠镜身边，像小时候那样把濠镜抱进怀里。这种关系有些病态，但却有着超越一切的亲密感。房间全是王耀的信息素，濠镜并没有像其他alpha那样激动，他闭上眼睛嗅闻长兄的气味，只  
感觉内心平静。

那个吻就是这样开始的。

濠镜握住王耀的下颌，轻轻用自己的双唇磨蹭王耀的，像幼年野兽用湿润鼻尖相互拱闻的亲昵。

“没有人能替代你，濠镜。”王耀说。他轻咬濠镜的下唇，用舌尖去探索他弟弟的。

濠镜回应，他握紧王耀的脖颈，让自己更深的进入到王耀的口腔。他的舌头和王耀的不停的纠缠，相互交换彼此的唾液和气息。除了alpha和Omega天生的吸引，濠镜更觉得他和王耀之间多了宿命的意味。仿佛他们天生就应该是一个灵魂的，而不应该分成两个个体诞生。濠镜用手掀起王  
耀的衬衫，揉弄刺激硬挺的乳首，即便在性，他也对他的兄长无微不至。

王耀在濠镜唇边发出喘息和呻吟，只有在濠镜身边，他才是真正的那个自己，不用估计那么多条条框框。

王耀让濠镜解开自己的纽扣，让濠镜的唇舌从他的胸膛吻下去。他尽情享受着濠镜带给他的平和，一点不用担心其他东西。过了一会，王耀把濠镜推到地毯上，跨坐在他弟弟的大腿上，俯下身与他亲吻。

他把濠镜的手腕摆在他的脑袋两侧，从喉咙，胸口，小腹，一路啄吻而下。他褪下濠镜的裤子，小心含住翘起的湿润龟头。濠镜忍不住倒吸了口凉气，他攥住哥哥的头发，用阴茎感受温热的口腔。濠镜咬住自己的手背，像小男孩似的偷偷哭起来。他要失去他哥哥了，永远的失去，他无法在和他哥哥做爱，也没有办法再和他亲近。

然后王耀抬起头，轻轻吻了濠镜哭红的眼睛。

“哥，我不想失去你。”濠镜翻身把王耀压在身底。

他们赤诚相见未感半点羞耻，仿佛他们天生就应如此。

“濠镜。”王耀也像小孩子似的挽住濠镜的脖颈。

也许是因为情欲，也许是因为连开口都感觉羞耻的相爱。当濠镜把已经推进王耀松软的穴口，连王耀都忍不住带上哭腔。他竟然为他弟弟发情，无论他承不承认，他下面那张湿润滚烫的Omega穴口都骗不了人。他爱他弟弟，即便在这背离全世界的绝望中都无法放弃。

濠镜一手撑在王耀的耳边，一手握紧他兄长绷紧的大腿，缓慢而温情的操动，他是爱他的，却无法和他厮守。濠镜低下头小心吻过王耀紧闭的眼睛，灰鸽翅尖般的睫毛氤氲着水汽。他们汗湿的皮肤贴在一起，感受彼此的存在。

*

王耀离开老宅是在一个阳光明媚的下午，濠镜亲手把他交给了阿尔弗雷德。他带着两只箱子离开这里，濠镜看着王耀踏进马车的背影忽然有种永不相见的预感。他哥哥离开的时候没有和他告别，甚至没有看他一眼。

这没让濠镜感到难过，他甚至感激他哥哥没有回头看他。他们都承受不起，承受不起失去理智造成的后果。这种感情注定不会被世人接受，濠镜所能做的，就是站在教堂门口目送他哥哥和自己的新婚丈夫离开。

“这是对的。”嘉龙把婚礼上的捧花塞进濠镜手里。

“我都不知道这算什么。”濠镜把香烟递给嘉龙，回头看仆从像蜜蜂一样忙进忙处，把院子里的长桌和装饰物收进屋子里。

“现实？青春期？”嘉龙耸耸肩，把烟蒂踩进松软的泥土里，他抬起下巴朝不远处举着阳伞的Omega姑娘扬扬下巴，“那是你的准未婚妻，我听见妈妈再谈你的婚事。”

濠镜和那个陌生的女孩隔着庭院远远相望，和气又茫然。

第二年春天的时候，濠镜就娶了这个举着阳伞，面容寡淡的姑娘。他妻子为他生了三个健康可爱的孩子，后来濠镜就安下心来过起了他父母亲的生活。那段年少时不可告人亲密反倒成了阻碍他们兄弟见面的隔阂。

这是对的。濠镜想。

*

80岁生日时候濠镜收到了阿尔弗雷德琼斯寄来的讣告。

那次婚礼后，他和王耀再未见过面。


End file.
